The Tale of Two Goddesses
by Kaptin Kattnip
Summary: An original story about the Winter and Night.


(An Original story about Winter & Night...)

There were two Goddesses one of the frosty winter and one of the midnights moon.  
If you have followed before you'd know the moon, but if you haven't I shall recall for you soon. It was a quiet night, no wind in sight, not a gust to be heard, or a breeze to delight. Now about the Night she was gorgeous, except with a tad bit of celestial beauty. "I am not afraid. I will stand alone against the fury of the night. For I have but one might, the cold moonlight. For she is my keeper." The Night stands there in the middle of the street her long black hair laying straight down her back, her dress accentuate areas she did not lack. Her eyes shimmering large like the blood red moon. Her skin is pale like the first full moon. Her breast curvaceous and full like the halfway crescent moon. She was the keeper of night and the shunter of light. She kept all its secrets and stored all its stories, for no one knew of her wretched glories.

The Night notices a twinkle of light up in the sky, and to her surprise it moved closer and closer until it landed on her nose and melted away. Then a million more sparkles emerged as the sky lit up with white and was submerged. The snow was light the ground barely covered and it was spread thin so it was a scene to be held.

As the Moon looked around her at the beauty, footsteps emerged through the thin snow. At first there was nothing but then a small breeze revealed the Winter. Her hair was bright silver and eyes clear blue, her dress was tight also a view. The Winter takes the Nights hand, and right there in the first night of meeting they dance in the street, the gentle breeze the rich dark night, the two emerge in all their might.

Twirling and swirling they glide over the ground, and all the while not making a sound. Speckles of the night waft down to Winters dress and coat it with the rich night making a luster of black sparkles so finesse. Some of the snow also comes down to the Nights black gown, creating a white luster so divine. They dance for hours, and hours on end, laughing, smiling, and dousing the land. A joyous occasion a reunion once a year, but these happy things could not last, for the dear Night knew not what happened every year, for after the Spring she forgets all her troubles.

So like a child naive in the beauty of innocence she suffers the same blight year after year. The breeze blows harder their dance grows faster, the elegance turns into sheer God like wonder as they pass on by while you are a slumber. If you peer out your window or take a stroll you may feel them pass you by or hear their sweet laughter. But you will soon learn of the Winters evil manner. The Night, The Moon, The Snow, The Winter. Graceful in their beauty. But this story is bitter in all of its sweetness, the Night shall learn what comes of her weakness...

The cold night was tossed to the snow as the storms grew stronger and stronger, "oh no!"  
Cries the goddess of the night she could not believe this horrible blight.  
Winter looks at her mate with eyes glowing white, for the death of the night meant that there would be light.  
The first rays of light broke through the clouds the Winter was over and there would be sun.  
A tan goddess descends from the sky, with and appearance in trend with the others.  
She stands over the frozen and dead goddess of the night, with a look of pity as she was the light.  
The sun goddess looks to Winter with a look of viscous rigor.  
'You have killed a necessary part of life, and in doing so you have brought yourself shame."  
The goddess of the sun lifts up the body of the Night and a strong glow that radiates so bright.  
There is a gasp and the Nights eyes fly open, she stands on her own and thanks the sun.  
Winter looks at both of them and realizes they are one.  
Without the Night you cant determine Light,  
Without the Light you cant determine Night,  
Like Yin and Yang they make up one whole idea.  
And in their parting it would mean the end of order.  
The Sun looks to the Winter, being the ruler over all she exacts her punishment.  
and she states 'The Winter shall no longer have time through the year, she shall only be limited to one sequence my dear. You have betrayed your lover and in doing so you have dishonored the universal order, so you must now work with the night while you have your small amount of time.'  
The Winter begged and pleaded to not be banished, and with a kind heart the Night gave her free reign to the north and to the south. But for the rest of the world she would be cursed a short life.  
So whenever the snow blows hard and the cold is harsh, remember its the Evils of the Winter Goddess expressing her wares.  
Throughout the years the tale has been forgotten, but now once again it is alive, just like the Night who does embrace me now, her cool arms are the fruit if my passion and her tender voice is the muse of my soul. So if you listen, but once a year you can hear the Winter and the Night in whispering love into your ear.


End file.
